Generally, a software application being executed by a computer may interact with a user via a graphical user interface. The user may use a touchpad, keyboard, mouse, or other input device to enter commands to be carried out by the software application. The graphical user interface may present links, controls, data, or other interactive options to the user in a visual form such as text or images. A person with impaired vision may then be unable to satisfactorily interact with the software application.